Genomic analysis of individual patients is now affordable and therapies targeted to specific molecular aberrations are being tested in clinical trials. However, even highly-specialized physicians at leading academic centers are not equipped to apply genomic information available in publically available sources to clinical- decision-making concerning individual patients. Our central hypothesis is that we can develop informatics tools to support personalized cancer treatment as standard of care rather than one off exceptions. We will: 1) implement a bioinformatics pipeline for processing molecular data into actionable profiles, 2) create and maintain a database of therapeutic implications of common genomic aberrations using automated processing of publically-available sources and 3) develop tools to summarize and present patient-specific advice to clinicians. These tools will be based on existing technologies and publicly available data sources. Once tested, we will make these tools available via appropriate open source license.